Miliko's Dream
by Miliko01
Summary: Miliko has a weird dream in which she and her friends spend a day in Tortall. Complete nonsense, parody rewrite of my own story Me and My Friends in Tortall which is now deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** warning! These will be mostly short chapters (anywhere between half a page and a page) with a couple of longer chapters as I am only rewriting what I wrote before (in the story I deleted) which was even shorter – ending with e really clichéd ending, cutting it short. It will be maybe an extra chapter – two at the most – long.

"Hey, is Shadi in?" Miliko was asking Shadi's mother.

Miliko was short, with long blonde hair past her mid thighs, startling green eyes, and was slightly overweight. As always, a book was in her hand and she was carrying a bag filled with more.

"She's supposed to come with us to the riding competition," Myanh added.

Myanh was extremely pretty, one of the main reasons she was one of the more popular people at school. With long jet-black hair reaching her lower back, and a knockout figure, the only feature about her that wasn't perfect was her red eyes, which made people look at her twice – something she liked to tell people were real, when actually they were contacts. Her real eye colour was what she called a 'dull, uninteresting mud brown'. Boys fell over themselves to get her to look at them, but she just made sure any new boy was soon added to her entourage, started when she was only thirteen.

"Sorry, she's at the library." Shadi's mother replied sympathetically. "Something about a Celtic spell book, one of her other friends told her about it."

"That's okay. Thanks for telling us!" Miliko said, turning and walking away with Myanh.

"Shadi was supposed to wait for us!" Myanh yelled, annoyed and worried that they might not get to the riding competition on time.

"Well, Myanh, if we want to get there on time, hurry up."

After the ten minute walk to the library, Miliko was wondering if she could get Myanh to forget about the riding competition, but quickly gave that thought up after seeing her friends face as she finally found Shadi.

"There you are, Shadi!" Myanh yelled, earning a reproving glare from the librarian. Miliko hit Myanh on the arm – the library was her shrine, filled with knowledge and skill.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be? I have nothing else to do, so I came straight here after I got changed from Karate practice. Why weren't you there? Mistress Dottie is not happy with you two," Shadi asked, looking at Miliko and Myanh.

Shadi had green eyes that would show her every emotion, deeply tanned skin, chocolate hair that was cropped short, was the best of the three of them in fencing and Karate, loved fighting, loved animals, was pessimistic about everything she did, and was striking in her own way, though she tended to be antisocial.

"We weren't there because we were getting ready for the riding competition. And you were supposed to go to your house and wait for us to get there so we could all go together." Myanh literally screamed.

"Oh, is that on today?" Shadi asked indifferently, flicking through the spell book she was holding. "I though it was on next weekend."

Miliko stared at her, eye twitching. They had talked about this so many times – it was Shadi who had forced her into agreeing to go! "No it's on right now, and we just missed it!" she shrieked, before clapping a hand over her mouth and blushing as the librarian glared at her.

"Did we? That's nice." Shadi wasn't even half listening. "Hey! Wicked! Listen to this!

"_Dark Goddess, Great Mother, Show us the way. Open the gates to us. Guide us, Mother of mountains and mares_-"

"Shadi! Stop! Don't!" Miliko yelled, but it was too late. The room started to dissolve around them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shadi, what did you just do?" Myanh growled.

"Hey! It actually worked, I think," Shadi laughed carelessly, looking around the clearing.

"What the f worked, Shadi?" Miliko hissed menacingly, upset and wondering if she would ever be able to get back to her own house, she had homework to do.

"The spell. You know, Dark Goddess, Great Mother. Well, if it worked, we should be in Tortall." Shadi explained, and then did the unthinkable and giggled. She looked at the shocked expressions on Myanh and Miliko's faces and sobered immediately. Myanh looked fit to kill. "Why you little-" But she never got to finish what she was going to say, as at that moment Miliko started to scream.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE'RE IN TORTALL! THAT'S A FICTIONAL PLACE, NOT A REAL ONE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! OH MY GOD, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! MISS PACKER WILL KILL ME! OH MY GOD, WOLVES!" Miliko yelled at the top of her voice, getting louder and louder.

"Personally, I think we have a much bigger problem to worry about. Such as you know, the wolves that re starting to surround us," Shadi said calmly.

Miliko stared at her. "I just said that! You and your-," she huffed, unable to think of an appropriate word and decided to just continue with her sentence "you're going to get us killed! I could have stayed home and reread Lord of the Rings, but NO! I had to agree to go to that stupid riding competition! I hate you!" she exploded.

Myanh turned to see the wolves that Miliko and Shadi were going on about, then her eyes widened. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! HEEEELP!" Myanh yelled.

Shadi had a different idea.

"Hey, would there happen to be any sentient beings willing to help us right now? Because we're kind of in a tight spot here," she cried. Miliko felt fire rolling down her arms and pointed at a wolf that looked intent on killing her. A small bolt of a pale yellow flew from her finger to touch the wolf. It screamed, and then collapsed, dead.

"Neat! Can I do that?" Myanh asked. She concentrated, and then screamed. More than half the remaining wolves were surrounded by pale pink flames, consumed instantly, turning to charred bones before Shadi, Miliko and Myanh's eyes. This left only seven. The forest creatures that come and surrounded Shadi after she had called for them attacked. The remaining wolves were pecked, scratched, bitten, stung and torn limb from limb.

"I'm going to have nightmares for years after this," Miliko said faintly.

"Well," Myanh said, sounding extremely calm, completely uncharacteristic for her, likely to scream at the sight of a mouse, let alone wolves being torn apart before her eyes. "At least they didn't touch our bags." Shadi and Miliko stared. They hadn't had any bags with them when they were in the library, but here were five bags per person, with their names on. Miliko looked down, and sighed with relief. "Our clothes aren't ruined. Thank god for that."

Shadi looked down. It was true. Her black T-shirt with 'who's god?' printed on it was not creased, although she had had birds and bats, cats and a dog sitting on her. Her jeans should have been dirty, but they were cleaner than they had been in the library. Her black and silver slip on sneakers looked brand new. As she ran a hand through her hair, she could feel it was still all in place.

It was the same with Myanh's pink strapless top and long red velvet skirt was not mussed her red and white sneakers also looked brand new, her hair still straight down her back, her lip gloss and eye shadow were as perfect as if she had just put it on.

Miliko and her glittery outfit were better than the rest, looking as though she had just bought it. Her hair had purple glitter spray all through it, and was smooth and silky, her eye shadow, lip-gloss and mascara looked fresh, sparkling every time she moved. Her white peasant blouse was the only thing not glittery, and looked perfect. Her dark denim skirt showed no sign of the many washes it had had, looking almost as though it was made of glitter, with a small line of blue glitter stars lining the bottom hem. Her white pumps sparkled, no sign of dirt or grass, the amount of gold glitter only slightly less than it had been that morning.

"Well, that's a blessing," Shadi said sarcastically. "Instead of being eaten by wolves, we're going to be blinded by Miliko's outfit. Such a blessing. As soon as we get home, I'm going to church to praise God."

"Yeah, it is a blessing; do you want to see your favourite people from the books in dirty creased and torn clothing? 'Cause if I remember rightly, this is the place where Tamora Pierce writes about. And by the way you go on and on about her, Kel is your fav character. And, by his description, Neal or Cleon would be my favourite character." Myanh flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Miliko smiled dreamily. "I just love green eyes. Though grey's an interesting colour," she sighed. "Wait. No, I just want to go home! Shadi, send me home!"

"No. Just pretend this is all a dream. Besides, I didn't read the return spell, so there," Shadi replied.

"There better be enough cute guys to give me a good sized entourage. I couldn't stand to have no horribly cute guys head over heels for me." Myanh looked thoughtfully at the sky, reluctant to move.

Then she remembered their bags. "Let's go check what's in our bags." Myanh suggested.

"Sure." Shadi replied. "We can't do anything else till our guards come." She stopped to tilt her head towards the horse that looked as though it was taking to her. "Hey, where did those horses come from?" Myanh asked, perplexed. "Hm? Oh, they came when I called. This is Kougra," she pointed to a dappled silver mare, "and this is Lupe," this time she nodded her head to a pure black stallion, "and Pika," this time she went to the horse's side. "Kougra and Lupe say that they want to be with you, Miliko. Pika is mine." Shadi broke off, as she looked up to the sky.

A flying horse was flying towards them. It landed a short distance from Shadi. "Uh huh, yep, yeah, yes, I'll tell her that." She said intermittently.

"Myanh, this name is Rabidash, and for some insane reason wants to be your mount. When we want to ride together he'll walk but if you're on your own he'll fly for you. Um, hang on." She stopped, and then spoke again. "He said he'll get us a set of men's tack for each of our horses. Myanh, your lucky, not even the Wild mage can say she has an immortal for a horse, though she does apparently have a dragon." While she was talking, Rabidash had set off. Myanh, Miliko and Shadi sat down, and started looking through their bags. They each had the same things. In one bag, there was an equal amount of five of their favourite lollies.

In Myanh's bag, there was an equal amount of sour squirts, sour spray, TNT's, K-bars and milk bottles.

In Shadi's there was an equal amount of Dragon sours, hearts, hubba bubba, all kinds of chewing gum, and K-bars.

Miliko's bag, however, there were only three different types of lollies. Two fifths were K-bars, two fifths was candyfloss, and the rest was canels chewing gum.

Seeing the others staring, Miliko said, "so I only like three different kinds of lollies, who cares?" Myanh and Shadi looked away.

In their second bag, each had five packets of their favourite chip flavours, A/N their bags are sports bags three of their second favourite chip flavours, and more of their favourite lollies.

Shadi had the works and sour cream and chives for her chips.

Myanh had sour cream and bacon, and pesto for her chip flavours.

Miliko had chicken, with sour cream and chives for chips.

"Yum! At least we ain't gonna run out of junk food any time soon." Myanh said, then looked at her perfect figure. "I'll have to watch my weight though."

"We'll just have to exercise a lot, you idiot." Shadi laughed.

"Heh, doesn't bother me," Miliko said, looking down at her figure. "But I hope they have archery, fencing and Karate here, and horse riding." Miliko said, smiling happily.

"We still haven't looked in our other three bags yet, you know." Shadi interjected.

"Right. Well, let's get looking." Myanh said. "I'm praying that we have makeup and money. I couldn't live without those two things."

So they opened their third bags. Myanh was right, in a way. The next bags were three quarters filled with money, which Miliko told them was gold nobles, and the rest was makeup. Myanh's held one of each colour lipstick she ever wore, and eye shadow. Miliko's held glittery lip-gloss, mascara and eye shadow. Shadi's just held lip gloss in different shades.

"Good." Myanh approved. "Now, the fourth bags." These bags contained bottled drinks. In Shadi's there was an assortment of energy drinks. Myanh and Miliko's held a mixture of vanilla coke and G- force.

In the last bags, there was an mp3 player and a portable charger that ran on batteries, and an assortment of clothes. Shadi's held only breeches and shirts; Miliko's held an assortment of dresses, breeches and shirts, mostly dresses. Myanh's held only dresses.

"Nice clothes. Somehow whoever packed these bags knows exactly what we want." Myanh said. "Of course." Shadi said scornfully. "The Great Mother Goddess packed them for us." Before Myanh could ask whom she was talking about, Rabidash came flying back, three sets of men's tack.

He head butted Shadi.

Shadi then turned to the other two.

"Rabidash says that you won't need any tack to ride him, Myanh, and that he would carry whatever tack we don't use. And four riders are coming this way."

As Shadi finished talking, they heard hoof beats.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't have to wait long to see whom the horses belonged to. Quickly they each took a men's saddle each off Rabidash, murmuring their thanks. Then they hurriedly saddled their horses.

And in rode four people.

"Who are you? And did you know you are trespassing on royal grounds? And what are those bones there for? They weren't here yesterday."

The tall man dismounted. He had black hair and brown eyes, was extremely tall, and was studying the skeletons of the horses Myanh had scorched. Of course, half of the wolves still looked like dead wolves, not sun bleached skeletons.

He looked up to watch in interest, as one girl whispered quickly to the others.

"Look, Miliko, Myanh. I think that's Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak. See the one over there, with red hair and grey eyes? I think that's Cleon of Kennan. And"

"Look, Shadi, I read the books, remember? You had to tell me to stop quoting them. But from the description in the books, I didn't think she'd be so pretty. And the guys don't notice her? That's weird." Miliko interjected.

"I know. Can I finish introducing them now? I kind of like doing this. The one with the chin length hair, and green-flecked brown eyes? She's Keladry of Mindelan, protector of the small. Don't be fooled by her dreamer's looks. She's sharp. The last one is Nealan of Queenscove. Alanna must have given him a day off. Or she could be here. Personally, I hope she is here. She's the lady knight I told you about, the one that's always fighting. Then fainting," Shadi said smugly. Miliko rolled her eyes. She already knew all of this.

Myanh rolled her eyes. "Well, what do we say?" she demanded.

"Um, name and fief. Miliko will introduce us. She did all the acting in medieval plays. So, you know what a fief is right?"

"Yes, I do. I'm going to be, Myanh of Hawaiiki. Got it?" Myanh said bossily.

"I'm Shadi of Venice, kay?"

"And I'll be, um, hey! I know! I'll be Miliko of Nyujiirando." Miliko exclaimed. For a couple of months she had gone on a Japanese spree after finding out her name was Japanese.

Miliko walked forward. The big man, Raoul, Miliko reminded herself, looked up from where he had resumed his inspection of the dead wolves.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" He asked.

Miliko took a deep breath. "Yes, milord. I am Lady Miliko of Nyujiirando. My friend with the dark brown hair, she's Lady Shadi of Venice. Lady Myanh of Hawaiiki, she's got the black hair," she said politely. As she introduced the other two, they curtsied as well as they knew how. Well, Myanh did. Shadi bowed.

Raoul listened intently. "How did you get here?" was all he asked.

"Shadi said a spell, we found ourselves in a clearing. This one to be precise." Miliko said nervously.

"Were there any wolves?" Raoul asked, shifting his gaze to the bodies, decaying rapidly.

"Yes." Miliko was answering the question, and nothing else.

"Where are they?"

"Right in front of you."

"Were they like this when you got here?"

"No."

"How did they get like this?"

"They attacked us."

"And you did this?" That was Nealan of Queenscove.

"Me and Myanh, with a little help from the animals."

"What did you do?" That was Raoul again.

"Pointed at them."

Myanh and Shadi were walking slowly closer.

"And they became skeletons just like that?"

"No."

"How did they become skeletons?"

"Myanh."

"What did Lady Myanh do?"

"Burned them."

Myanh was now standing right behind Neal.

"How did she burn them?"

"Dunno. I was too busy pointing at wolves." Miliko was starting to feel like she was repeating herself.

"What happened when you pointed at them?"

"They died."

"Do you know why?"

But before Miliko could answer, Myanh pushed Neal over, and sat on him.

"Nice seat." she commented, polishing her nails.

"Myanh, up." Shadi commanded.

Myanh did so, but slowly. "I'm going to get dirty," she whined. Shadi ignored her in favour of talking to Cleon.

"In an answer to your question, Sir, I think it was because I wanted them to die. I don't like wolves. As you can tell."

"Okay. Myanh, is that your name? Can you please not push people to the ground? I need him to be healthy. We are actually looking for the source of a scream we heard earlier. Something like we're going to die. Sound familiar?" Raoul looked at the girl who was now standing on one of the horses.

"Myanh, get own." Miliko ordered.

"But, Miliko, I'll get dirty." Myanh said petulantly.

"So, call Rabidash. Now, get down."

"Fine. Shadi, get my flying horse here, right now." Myanh ordered.

"No. I'm talking." Shadi answered.

While Raoul had been talking to Miliko, Shadi had been asking Cleon questions. And Judging from the look on Kel's face, she didn't approve.

"Look, girl, whatever your name is, get away from him." Kel said threateningly.

"Jeez, calm down. I was only talking," Shadi said, but walked away all the same.

"Good. Now what are we doing, Sir?" Kel asked Raoul.

"Well, we found out what the scream was about, and how it was dealt with. Now, ladies, where are you going?" Raoul asked the teenagers.

"Um, nowhere, we kinda just appeared. I think Shadi wanted to meet the people from Tortall. We were just taken along by her spell." Miliko said.

"Well, ride along with us. It shouldn't be too much extra."

Myanh and Shadi opened their mouths to protest – Myanh because she thought she might break a nail, Shadi because she wanted to explore – but Miliko beat them to it. "We'd appreciate that. Thank you, my Lord." And so it was that Miliko, Myanh and Shadi came to Tortall, and began to change it forever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Miliko, are you sure?" Myanh was asking for the fifth time.

"Yes, Myanh. I'm sure. Jeez, it's only a bloody horse." Miliko was getting annoyed. Myanh was asking her over and over if she was sure she wanted to ride her stallion, not her mare, which was the horse Myanh was borrowing from her.

"Myanh, Rabidash is back. He dropped all the luggage off at the camp. Um, he also said if you don't ride him he'll go away and not return," Shadi informed Myanh. Myanh immediately jumped off Kougra, the mare she was riding, and ran to her horse.

"Hey, Kougra, want to come beside me? You can." Miliko informed her horse. The mare trotted back to ride walk beside Miliko. Then Miliko turned to Shadi. "Rabidash didn't actually say that, did he?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not. I just got sick of Myanh's voice," Shadi replied, her face twisted in a sneer.

"Miliko, Myanh, and Shadi, we're here," Raoul called from the front of the line.

"Oh, but I only just got on my horse! I don't wanna get off!" Myanh yelled.

"I wanna see Dom!" Shadi yelled, causing Miliko and Myanh to stare at her. "What? I wanna ask him something!" Shadi protested.

"Yeah, we believe you." Miliko said sarcastically.

"Shadi's got a crush! Shadi's got a crush!" Myanh started singing, running around.

"Shut up, Myanh. I don't have crush on anyone. I just want to see if something that was never put in TP's books is something that should have been mentioned. I mean. Kel had a major crush on Dom at one stage, but we never got told if he liked her back," Shadi explained.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Shadi." Miliko agreed, knowing her friends attitude to boys, she just didn't like them. According to her, they were all chauvinistic pigs.

"Hey, you three, we're here. And, Miliko, Neal wants to see you." Lord Raoul walked up, hands in pockets.

"Who's Neal?" Myanh asked.

"Idiot, Neal is Nealan of Queenscove, you know, the oldest page, one of Kel's friends." Shadi said, hitting Myanh over the head.

"Oh, that Neal. The one that always gets crushes on girls, well, pretty girls, anyway. Okay, I'll come. Actually, no, wait. Has someone called Yukimi noh Daiomoru A/N Spelling, anyone? arrived yet?" Myanh queried.

"Yeah, and Neal was courting her for a while-'' Raoul began, and Miliko's face went blank as Myanh giggled at her friends expression - "But then they had a fight and broke up. They haven't talked to each other for weeks." He finished, and Miliko's face showed that she was intensely relieved.

Miliko followed Raoul to see Neal, leaving behind Myanh and Shadi. Shadi didn't stay very long, having gone off to hunt down Dom to 'question' him about his relationship with Kel. This left Myanh by herself until…


	5. Chapter 5

Joren's POV

'Look at that - she's wearing something that I've never even seen before. Disgusting. How vulgar. Really. Look at her. She's showing her stomach! How can she even think of going out in that?

She has all the bastards in the camp staring at her. It's obvious she's a whore.' I couldn't stop looking at her. 'She's saying. Something. I'm. Bored… How queer. Still. She's got. Something. About her.' I shook myself. 'Stupid sluts there everywhere nowadays. You only have to look at Mindelan and the Lioness. Great. Now she's coming towards me. Really, where were Vinson and Garvey when you needed them?

Myanh's POV

'I'm so bored. Hey, everyone's looking at me. Must be my hair. Seems not many of the ladies have black hair. He's cute. So is he. Yuck, their wearing tights. He's cute. Damn, he's got someone hanging over him already. Wonder what her name is. I could do some serious damage about that. He's cute too. So many cute guys.'

I shook myself when I realised I was starting to drool. I wiped my mouth. 'Who's he? He's better looking than the rest. Strange hair though. And he's looking at me like a slapper! Which I most certainly am not. Mmm, blonde hair, long blonde hair. Must add him to my entourage, well, use him to start the Tortall branch of my entourage.

People are still staring at me. And why are they wearing such old clothes? Like, medieval. Someone should tell them we're in the twenty-first century. Oh, yeah, that's right. We're not. We're in Tortall. Corsets and such.' I smiled. How boring. "I'm bored." I said aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Miliko's POV

'Mmm, he is sooo hot. I wonder if what Shadi said is right, and he's going to marry Yukimi. Not if I can help it. He's mine. No one else is going to have him. Even if I have to trash Yukimi's reputation.'

"Have you sorted things out with Yukimi yet, Neal?" I heard Milord Raoul asking.

"No, not just yet." Neal answered.

'He is so hot. And available, going by this conversation. Time to take action. "Neal, how kind of you to meet us halfway to your tent. That was very kind of you." I said. Neal looked at me, smiling. He has one killer smile.

"That's okay." I was being hypnotized by his smile. Rather odd, such white teeth in a place like the Middle Ages.

"Have you and Yukimi broken up?" I just had to check if Shadi's information was right. He frowned, bingo!

"Yes, but I hope we can fix it up." Damn. Strike one!

"I hope you can too." I smiled, lying through the skin of my teeth. Neal glanced at my hand. It had a small scratch on it. And the scratch was glowing pale yellow.

"You have the Healing gift." He commented.

"Do I? I didn't know." I commented, rather absently, entranced by the blackness on my hand. The scratch had almost vanished.

"You mean you haven't had training?" Neal asked.

I looked up at him quickly. "No. I never knew I even had the smallest gift, till I started killing wolves, in that clearing back there. Where are our bags?" I asked, all in one breath.

"Your bags are in your tents, which are next to mine and my knight mistresses. And why didn't you know that you had the gift, and a strong one at that?" Neal asked, staring hard at me.

I thought hard. "Because there was no history of the Gift in our family, nor Myanh's or Shadi's." I answered. But what if they decided to do a background check on me?

"Okay. Then we'll have to get you a teacher. Alanna should agree. And Shadi could get lessons from Daine, and Myanh can join you. That okay?" Neal queried, obviously thinking hard, considering I had had no training, and was not likely to have any control at all. My magic at the moment was on automatic. Who knew what could happen?

"Yes. But, we're at your tent, why did you want me?" I asked. I could have kicked myself.

"Because Myles is here, and wanted to talk to you. He asked me to make sure you were fresh and ready to talk to him, and the king. And Alanna. You'd better be polite." I smiled. Alanna, yelling at me. Time to test Tamora Pierce's writing skills. Is Alanna really as fiery as Tamora says she is? Experiment two. Experiment one being: Can I get Neal to like me?

"I'm fine to talk. I can't guarantee I'll be polite though. I want to see the Lioness blow up." I smiled, and Neal shook his head at what he thought, and rightly so, was stupidity. As I was about to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadi was walking around, looking for the distinct look of Domitan of Masbolle, Neal's cousin. She wanted to talk to him, about Kel, and how good he was at fighting, and whether he could beat her. She spotted him, outside a tent, talking to someone Shadi didn't recognize from the descriptions in Tamora Pierce's books.

"Um, hi." Shadi said, then winced inwardly at how pathetic she sounded.

"Hello, Lady." Dom paused, waiting for her to supply her name.

"Lady Shadi of Venice, and you are Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle." Shadi supplied, and looked at Dom's face, which showed surprise, then took on a guarded look.

"How did you know my name, Lady Shadi?" He asked, staring at her.

And then Pika (Shadi's horse) cantered up. "Isn't that that horse you were asking me to keep an eye out for?" Dom asked the guy he was talking to.

"Yes. Went missin' from th'stables t'other day. Same as two others. Prime horses, they were. Fit for a Lady. An' now ones gotta weirdo ridin' it. Where's t'others, lassie?" The guy asked Shadi.

"With my friend, Miliko. They came to us. Not that it's any of your business." Shadi answered, daring him to contradict her.

"What's that?" He asked instead. Rabidash had come up, bored. 'Myanh's looking at a funny human with blonde hair. Can I assist you in any way? " He asked. Shadi smiled, and spoke aloud.

"No, Rabidash, there's nothing you can do for me. Unless you want to convince this man that Lupe, Kougra and Pika all came to me of their own free will." Rabidash shook his head, and flew off.

"Who's that?" The man asked, looking shaken. Dom just stared even harder at Shadi. Shadi smiled.

"One of my friends. So don't mess with me. I maybe lady in title, but I'm not in nature. Now, kindly leave." The man bowed, and left.

"Now, I believe you asked how I knew your name?" Shadi asked. Dom nodded.

"Well, there's this lady, called Tamora Pierce, she writes about you. And I wanted to find out more about you. 'Kay?"

"How, how did she find out about me?" Dom asked.

"I don't know. But she wrote about a place called Emelan, you wouldn't know it. And she wrote about Tortall. Her first series was Song of the Lioness, about Alanna. Then the next series is about Daine. Her last series is about Keladry. It's called Protector of the Small. I think we've landed in Squire. But she has a book by itself called Tricksters Choice. It's about Alianne, Alanna's daughter. Like I said, I think we're in Squire. Which means Kel's a squire, hence the title, Sir Raoul's her knight master, Neal's her best friend, and I don't know if. Actually, I'd better not say that. So, yeah. That's about it." Shadi nodded.

"Okay. What was it you wanted to ask me?" Dom asked, still staring at Shadi as if she had grown an extra head.

"Do you have a crush on Kel?" Shadi asked bluntly. Dom looked startled.

"No. Why would I?" He asked defensively.

Shadi smiled knowingly. "No reason. Bye now."

"Goodbye, Lady Shadi."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Heheh. Less than 100 words, this chapter is. I actually find that quite hilarious. As I said, just correcting and slightly rewriting my old story, so no major chapter length changes.

"Hey, Alanna" Neal said politely. "Hello Your Majesty, hello Myles. How are you all?"

"I'm fine, Neal. Is this Miliko?" Alanna queried.

"Yes, Alanna. This is Lady Miliko of Nyujiirando." Neal replied.

"I can answer for myself, Neal. I'm no silly noble lady, with a head full of fluff." Miliko said. She caught sight of Alanna smiling. Miliko added "But I'm also no illusioned knight, who thinks she is invincible."

"Excuse me?" Alanna shrieked.

And so it started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: What was that?

Myanh's POV

Maybe I should go up to him. Yeah, that's what I will do. God, he's so hot! And if what Shadi tells me is true, then he dies soon. Well, I'm going to do something about that. Walking, walking, walking. Okay, now to say something. I open my mouth, but he gets in first.

Joren's POV

It looks like the sluts talking to herself. Mad, as well as totally slutty. And she's staring at me. So not cool. Okay, she now looks determined. Oh, great. She's walking towards me. Actually, she looks kind of nice. Red eyes. Nice. What! I'm not supposed to like her. Vinson and Garvey, where are you! She's opened her mouth to say something.

"You've got nice lips." What! Did I say that aloud? From the look on her face, I think I did. Actually, she looks really pleased. I'm glad. At least she looks pretty. Not like the lump. If she wanted to be a page, I'd gladly accept her – or not. Women have no place handling weapons or doing any sort of fighting.

And now she's recovered enough to say something.

Myanh's POV

"You've got nice lips." Wait, did he just say that? Oh my god, I think he did! He looks angry with himself, and surprised he said that. I'm glad he did. If it's like that here, I'll be happy.

I wonder if there's somewhere I can get changed? I liked the look of the dresses in my bags. Where are my bags? I don't know. I'll have to look into that.

Great, now he's like, checking me out. At least he looks pleased with what he sees. Now he's smiling. He has a nice smile. Maybe I'll tell him that. Or maybe not. I like him. He's so. I don't know. I like long blonde hair. I'd better say something now.

"Hi. You've got a pretty odd way of greeting people." I say. God! How stupid can you be? I want him to have a good impression of me. I should have just gone, 'Hello, I'm Myanh. And you are?' in a really flirty way. Oh well, too late now.

No ones POV

"Excuse me!" Came a voice. Myanh and Joren looked around, wondering what it was.

"Alanna." Joren said, as though that explained everything.


	10. Chapter 10

"How dare you speak like that to me? I bet you couldn't even hold a sword, let alone defeat someone with it!" Alanna screamed.

"Actually, sorry to break it to ya, but I can. The only person better than me in our fencing lessons was- is - Shadi." Miliko smirked.

"And another thing! I am not illusioned! I know I'm good, but I've been beaten enough to know I'm not invincible! To say that is to risk the God's anger! Why, I should-"

"You should what, Alanna? Challenge me to a fencing match? Well, sorry to break it to ya, but apparently, I can't even hold a sword, so it would be dishonourable to challenge me." Miliko was enjoying herself. She hadn't had a good argument since her older sister had left home.

"Well, you're just a little here Alanna says some words I cannot put down, unless I want to put the rating up!" Alanna continued in this vein for a while, and just when she was beginning to wind down, Miliko just had to say "You know what? I bet I could beat you in a sword match any day. What do ya say, Lady Alanna?"

"Well" Alanna started, but then she looked lost for words.

"Well, what? Speechless, oh great Lady Knight? Will ya fight me, or are not as good a fighter as they all say you are?"

"Fine!" Alanna snapped, violet eyes blazing, her hand already sliding her sword out of its sheath. Miliko noticed the top half was highly polished. She wondered why. Until she remembered that it was explained in Trickster's Choice – it was to help her with scrying.

"Cool. Where's the nearest place we can fight?" Miliko asked, outwardly unfazed by the Lady Knights hard stare, but inwardly shaking. She hadn't meant to do that! She really hadn't! Maybe she really was insane, like Shadi was always saying. She just challenged the best fencer in Tortall to a sword fight! Miliko looked around, wondering if there was something she could hit her head against.

"Follow me." Alanna commanded shortly.

Miliko considered taking offense at the way Alanna was ordering her around, but then figured that she had, of course, just insulted Alanna pretty badly. And challenged her to a sword fight. That she was probably going to die in.

"Sure."

Miliko followed Alanna, till Alanna stopped abruptly.

"Here." Alanna gestured towards the roughly oval shaped area in front of them, which was surrounded by a waist high wall. Suddenly Miliko thought of something to say.

"How come you're so short?" Oops. That was one BIG mistake. Miliko figured she should just slit her own throat. It would be quicker, and she wouldn't have to get all sweaty doing it that way…Alanna's eyes glinted dangerously and Miliko suppressed a whimper.

"How about you just grab a sword and get ready to be humiliated?" the Lady Knight hissed impatiently.

"Sure." Miliko shrugged, pretending to not be fazed at all, and headed towards the rack of weapons that was situated just in front of the gateway that had allowed them to enter

She tried a few, before selecting one that had a nice feel to it.

"Ready yet?" Alanna asked sarcastically.

"Yep. Are you?" Miliko shot back cheekily.

"Of course I am. Guard!" With little warning Alanna swung her sword up and around. Miliko blocked easily. Next Alanna tried a series of short, sharp jabs, but Miliko leaped away, then blocked the controlled swings Alanna had suddenly changed to. Remembering what her fencing teacher had told her, she kept her eyes on Alanna's sword, and spun and ducked her way around the arena, her sword not once touching Alanna's. Then, when Alanna was resting to prepare for another round of attacking, Miliko lunged in, whipping her sword up and hoping to get in under Alanna's guard, but Alanna was ready for it. With a quick spin, and her sword flashing so fast Miliko couldn't see what she was doing, Alanna almost hooked Miliko's sword out of her grasp. Only Miliko tripping over her own feet from tiredness (and her own clumsiness) saved her. By now, there was a small crowd gathering to watch the unusual sight of a young teenage girl fighting the Lioness. Suddenly, Alanna tripped. Thinking she had her, Miliko darted forward, but Alanna was faking. She recovered impossibly quick, and before she had a chance to stop it, her sword flew in an arc to come to a perfect stop at Alanna's feet.

"I take back what I said before. You are no way illusioned. You really are good. I bet you could give Shadi a run for her money. Actually, you could probably kick Shadi's butt. You didn't have to go so easy against me, you know," Miliko panted, picking up and dusting off the sword she had used.

"I don't take back what I said. You can't use a sword much better than most of first year squires. You have technique though; with a bit more hard work you might get somewhere. That was a fairly good match, even if I was holding back. Who taught you? I didn't recognize some of those moves you pulled." Alanna said back, breathing heavily.

"I learnt from Mistress Dottie. She was good. She learned from one of the last people in England to know how to really use a sword. But most of the moves you used would have had her sword flying instantly. The moves you didn't recognize, I probably made up on the spot. Mistress Dottie encouraged that sort of thing. Keeps the person you're fighting on their toes, was her opinion." Miliko said, rather proudly.

"Well, she was right. You should become a page. You're certainly good enough for it, and we need more lady knights. I don't like being the only one. Although, when Keladry passes her ordeal, she'll be really good." Alanna said, then muttered something under her breath.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Miliko asked politely.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Alanna grinned, then held pout her hand.

"Friends?" She asked. Miliko smiled back.

"Friends." She agreed.

"Want to go get a drink, and talk to Myles and the King like you were supposed to?" Alanna asked, stretching.

"Sure." Miliko followed Alanna's example, and stretched all her muscles, so that they wouldn't get stiff.


	11. Chapter 11

"What was that?" Myanh asked Joren.

"It sounded like the lady slut, Alanna." Joren said, sneering.

"She's the one with the temper, right?" Myanh queried. Joren just grunted.

"Okay. She's like, totally uncool."

Grunt.

"You know, grunting just isn't attractive."

Grunt.

"Hey! Myanh! Guess what!" Miliko came running up, Alanna following close behind, breaking the tense silence that had sprung up between Myanh and Joren.

"What?" Myanh asked, ever the one to want to know what had just happened.

"Alanna just beat me with a sword!" Miliko seemed to be jumping up and down with happiness.

"And that's good? I thought you didn't like to be beaten." Myanh said, a frown of puzzlement creasing her brow.

"But I don't mind. Hello, it's Alanna we're talking about. You know, Lady Lioness, only the best swordsperson ever." Miliko said, glowing. "She could kick Shadi's overconfident best-in-the-class butt!"

"Whoa. That is so like, impossible." Myanh said, listening avidly.

"Yeah, and speaking of Shadi, do you know where she is?" Miliko asked, looking around.

"I think she's still with Dom. You know, I think that something's happening between them. This is the longest she's ever stayed with a guy without like, beating him up, or killing them. This is so totally goss material." Myanh gushed.

"Um, is this Joren that you're talking to? That cannot be true. We all know that he tried to get Kel to quit." Miliko said, finally realizing that Myanh was serious about talking to him.

"Yeah. Who else?" Myanh looked at Miliko as though she was from another planet.

"Oh, never mind. Listen, we have to go talk to the King, and Sir Myles, so come on. We'll go get Shadi, then go to their tent." Miliko said, eager to be off. "Sure. Bye Joren."

"Bye, Lady."

"Myanh. Lady Myanh of Hawaiiki."

"Bye, Lady Myanh."

Myanh started walking away, smiling over her shoulder.

"Myanh, wrong way." Miliko smiled. So did Myanh.

"Right way, actually. Shortcut, Miliko. If we go that way, my shoes will be totally ruined."

"Only you, Myanh. Only you," Miliko replied still smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you don't like Kel? 'Cause if you did, I could get you two together." Shadi said for the millionth time.

"I'm sure," Dom replied, eyes twinkling. "But I know whom I'd like to 'get together' with." Shadi didn't get it.

"A Yamani lady? Personally, I don't think you suit the emotionless type. You need someone who can fight, and keep you entertained. You need someone who can be a friend, as well as girlfriend." Shadi paused and Dom leapt into the opening.

"Someone like you?" He laughed.

"No, someone like Kel!" Shadi said, rather forcefully.

"But I don't like Kel that way. And she's involved with Cleon. Besides, I only just said there was someone I wanted to get together with. Someone I've only just met. And even fills all the requirements you've just laid out." Dom was hinting hard out, not joking in the slightest.

"Well, who is it?" Shadi demanded, hands on her hips.

Dom laughed hard out for a full five minutes. And while he was laughing, Shadi was watching a fight, storing away all the mistakes of the duellers away in her mind. As it ended which happened to be just as Dom was about to say just whom he wanted to be with. Shadi burst out with-

"It's Miliko! She's fighting the Lioness! Wait, she's lost! That's not fair, she's supposed to lose to me! Why I'll...!" At this point Shadi couldn't think of anything horrible enough to do to Miliko. That, and Dom suddenly came out with.

"I want to be with you, Lady Shadi of Venice." Shadi stared, open-mouthed.

"I'd advise closing your mouth, a bug might fly into it." Shadi's mouth snapped shut.

Only to open again when she said "What the-"

At this point, Miliko, Alanna and Myanh walked up.

"Hey Shadi. We gotta go see the King now. You comin'?" Miliko asked.

"Um, what did you say?" Shadi looked Miliko, looking totally confused.

"Hey, I know that look!" Myanh exclaimed. Shadi's face changed forming a glare that was directed right at Myanh. An angry buzzing filled the air.

"Bees!" Myanh shrieked. Shadi laughed, and the noise receded.

"Whose he?" Miliko asked, indicating at Dom.

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, of the Third Company of the Kings Own." Shadi announced, savouring the look of surprise on Dom's face.

"Wait, did I tell you that?" He asked.

"Nup." Shadi answered, filled with a sense of superiority.

"Oh. Dom?" Myanh was directing this at Shadi.

"Uh huh. Dom." Shadi confirmed.

"I knew it!" Myanh yelled.

"Dom." Miliko said knowingly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah, we know his name. What were we doing?" It appeared that Shadi had gotten sick of our repeating Dom's name.

"Fine, we are going to see the King, and Sir Myles? And Raoul?" Myanh sounded unsure.

"Yes. We are," Miliko confirmed.

"Well, let's go." Shadi was impatient. Alanna laughed, and Dom smiled, winking at Myanh, who smiled.

"You don't stand a chance with her. She thinks guys are all from Hell," Myanh told Dom in a confidential tone.

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? What's Hell?"

As Myanh started explaining how hell was a place with no make up and where everyone had to wear ratty clothes and everyone smelled bad, Miliko and Alanna were speaking together.

"Well, I shall take you. I am interested about your life, myself." Miliko stared sharply at Alanna, and shrugged.

"Well, lead on," so as they started walking to the tent in which they Miliko and Alanna had left earlier Miliko filled Alanna in on her life.

"So, you have decided to come back then," the King said gravely once everyone was in the tent. Myanh gave a nervous sort of giggle. Shadi cleared her throat.

"Hey! Are you gonna introduce us, Lady Alanna?" Miliko said, putting stress ion the word Lady.

"Oh, very well. And it is Sir Alanna, not Lady Alanna. Jon, this is Miliko, Myanh and Shadi. Miliko came in briefly before," Alanna introduced them, indicating each of the girls in turn.

"Hello." Myanh said, curtseying. Miliko smiled.

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" The shocked look on the king's face was enough to almost set her into giggles.

"Why am I here? There is no point what-so-ever in even trying to talk to a stuck up chauvinistic pig!" Shadi stated, loudly. The King looked like he had no idea what to do.

"They haven't been brought up as nobles, Jon. Not the way they are acting." Alanna explained, obviously trying to smooth the way.

"Of course we haven't. We may have nobles in our country, but we didn't have Royalty. We had Parliament. And we chose that parliament. So there." Miliko stuck her tongue out, then giggled, and Shadi frowned.

"King's it makes Gods, and meaner creatures kings." She quoted, and then shook herself.

"You have got me started, YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC QUOTES!!!" Shadi yelled, startling Miliko.

"Really, Shadi. Give every man thine ear, but few thy voice. Take each man's censure, but reserve thy judgement." Miliko admonished.

"You and your Shakespeare." Myanh said, in a world-weary tone. Miliko looked hurt.

"Thy words, I grant, are bigger, for I wear not, my dagger in my mouth. Not like Alanna, here." Miliko couldn't help it.

"Justice, sweet prince, against that woman there!" Myanh cried, and Miliko looked at her oddly.

"I read it once in English." Myanh explained. Miliko shrugged.

"Well, it did not fit. And you don't know Shakespeare." It appeared that Shadi, however, did.

"Excuse me." The King interjected.

"What?" All three girls snapped in unison.

"What is this Parliament, that you speak of?" He asked. Miliko, Myanh and Shadi gasped.

"Ummmm..." Miliko thought.

"Mm" Was all Shadi would say. Myanh just stared.

"Well..." Miliko tried to start.

"You could say..." Shadi tried to explain.

"A type of sort of ruling thing. The public, commoners, choose the leader. And the leader has a party with them... They have to convince you that they are the right choice. Then we all vote, about once every four years, and the party with the most votes win. We may have titles, but we are still educated with the commoners." Myanh stopped and looked surprised. She had no idea what she had just said. And, to top it all off, Joren walked in.


	14. Chapter 14

"Joren! What are you doing here?" Myanh cried. Miliko and Shadi scowled, and Miliko's fingers sparked dangerously.

"I do not know. Why am I here?" Joren asked sarcastically.

"Yay! You like, so didn't just, like, grunt this time! That is so cool!" Myanh was dripping honey. And she didn't say it in a sarcastic way, either.

Grunt.

"Oh, Joren!" Myanh was almost crying.

Grunt.

"Excuse me, Squire Joren, what are you doing here?" The King asked, rather coldly.

"I came with a message from Sir Paxton of Nond." Joren said, bowing and handing the King a piece of parchment.

"Oh My God!! You use, like, parchment! How darling!" Miliko and Shadi winced. There goes a typical Myanh statement.

"Hey, Myanh, if you looked at the clothes, you'd see why they are all medieval. No, it must be later then that. I think they are the age later. Um, can't remember what that age is called though." Miliko bit her lip, thinking hard. Shadi scowled harder, and strangely, a bird flew in, and pecked Joren. It was a sparrow.

"Keladry." Miliko said coolly, as the tall squire came rushing in.

"Miliko." Kel's voice matched Myanh's for coolness.

"Kel?" Raoul sounded confused.

"Sir, there's a strange man outside, and he wants to talk to Miliko." Kel said, and Miliko went awfully pale.

"Shadi, if this is part of that damn spell, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." Miliko remembered the fact that she had glimpsed her ex in the library. She couldn't think of it. It would be far too horrible.

"He says his names Kieran." Keladry continued. Miliko breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't him.

"Thank God." Myanh said. She hated Jamie, Miliko's ex, even more than Miliko did. Myanh, however frowned, and there was a little popping sound.

"I don't think he's here anymore." Myanh said a little sheepishly.

"Myanh, choose a personality, and stick to it." Miliko growled.

"Why? Like, I don't have to, just cause you say." Myanh retorted, a glare now appearing on her face.

"You explained what government was just before, well, better than either of us could." Miliko said, thinking hard again.

"Government is a democratic system, where monarchy is an autocratic system, though less authoritarian than the Tsarist system." Myanh said.

"Um..." Miliko stared again.

"Myanh, stop doing that. Someone might think that you're smart." Shadi said.

"Why, Shadi, I do declare," Myanh said. Miliko and Shadi just looked confused, and Joren sprinted out of the tent, muttering about mad girls.

"Ladies, what are those clothes that you are wearing?" Sir Myles finally decided to speak up. All three girls looked down at their clothing, then at Sir Myles.

"What about our clothing? What are the clothes you're wearing? Huh? Huh?" Myanh asked, feeling hurt.

"Myanh, grow up. They all wear different clothing to us. It's a whole new world." Miliko yawned, before turning to Myles.

"It's a whole new world…" Shadi started singing. (A/N The song off Aladdin. I think they sing it on the carpet ride).

"Where we come from, these sorts of clothes are normal. You'd be either freaks, or you would be going to a dress up party," Miliko informed Myles. Myles leaned forward, interested.

"So, you all wear men's clothing?" Myles asked, and Myanh shook her head.

"No way," Myanh said vehemently. "That would be, like, disgusting."

Miliko shot a look at Myanh before explaining. "There is till a difference between men and women's clothing. Only females should wear flares, and only guys wear, well guys clothing. I would die if I saw some guy in a lycra top, or a skirt. Or tights, for that matter." At this, Miliko looked significantly at he legs of those males around her. None were wearing hose. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Or a dress. I would scream if I saw a man in a dress." Myanh had to have her word.

"Right," Shadi said, and yawned.

"Men scream when they see Shadi. Not what she wears, they just have to see, well, Shadi." Miliko couldn't help but say.

"And I like to keep it that way. That is, until I can find a guy who can lose graciously. Kane totally lost when I beat him, when I was getting tested to get my black belt." Shadi said, a gleam in her eye.

"Oh? He just ran out crying when I beat him." Miliko said.

"Really? He just stalked out, with me. Of course, he did ask for it. He hit my face! My face!" Myanh, of course, only hurt people if they 'hurt' her.

"Hmm. 'Kay. What now? How to get revenge on Kane?" Shadi asked, hands twitching.

"We don't." Myanh said.

"For once, I agree with Myanh," Miliko said, a horrified expression on her face.

"Ladies, how can you change a subject so quickly? And what was that word you said earlier? Democracy?" Myles had no idea that they could change subjects much faster.

"Dunno," all three girls said in unison. Myles gave up. So, for that matter, did the King.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** My fav chapter!!! Even if Alanna is _WAY _out of character.

"Why do you change the subject so much?" Alanna, it seemed, hadn't given up. In fact, she'd never even started. Till now.

"Cause we do." Miliko said.

"But why?" Alanna persisted.

"We want to." Miliko replied. She was going to enjoy this.

"Why do you want to?" Alanna asked.

"Cause we do." Miliko answered.

"But why?" Alanna questioned.

"We want to." Miliko responded.

"Why do you want to?" Alanna inquired.

"Cause we do." Miliko retorted.

"Is this going on forever?" Alanna wanted to know.

"Yes." Miliko countered.

"But why?" Alanna said before she could stop herself.

"Cause I want it too." Miliko grinned.

"Why do you want it to?" Alanna sighed.

"Cause I do." Miliko rolled her eyes. This was too easy.

"I think I shall just shut up then." Alanna said quickly.

"You do that then." Miliko smiled lazily.

"I will." Alanna was being really thick.

"Do then." Miliko couldn't help it.

"Fine." Alanna really was stupid.

"Fine." This was Miliko's favourite game.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Shut up!" Alanna yelled.

"As you wish." Miliko replied mildly.

"Good."

"Okay then."

"Argh!" Alanna screamed.

"Argh? Pathetic and inarticulate. Your mother must be so proud." Miliko had just finished reading Artemis Fowl.

"Why you..." Alanna was lost for words.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Miliko laughed.

"No!"

"Well, it certainly sounds like it."

"Why?" Alanna asked, again.

"Cause it does." Miliko answered, sick of this game. Raoul was much better at it. He asked different questions.

"Why are you here?" Alanna queried. Finally. A new question.

"Cause Shadi said a spell."

"What spell?"

"Dunno."

"Okay, Lady Miliko." Alanna finally gave up. Miliko, however, wanted to see how many times she could trick Alanna.

"Black game!!!" Miliko suddenly shouted.

"What?" Not very original, Alanna knew.

"I say a colour, you repeat after me." Miliko informed Alanna. Alanna nodded.

"And I bet I can get you to say black." Alanna shook her head.

"I'm not stupid, you know. You can't just expect to trick me that easily." Alanna frowned. Miliko's smile grew.

"Repeat after me: Green."

"Green."

"Purple."

"Purple."

"Pink."

"Pink." Alanna pulled a face.

"Hot Yellow."

"Hot Yellow."

"Silver."

"Silver." Alanna had a very short attention span. Already her eyes glazed over.

"Purple." Miliko said again.

"Purple." Alanna repeated.

"Ha! Told you I could make you say purple!" Miliko cried triumphantly.

"What? No, you said you could make me say black!" Alanna protested.

"And I just did." Miliko retorted smugly.

"That's not fair!" Alanna protested.

"Yes, it is." Miliko stated.

"No!"

"Yes. I said I could make you say black, you said black. I win." And with that, Miliko turned back to her friends.

"Round and round and round it goes, where it stops, no-one knows." Shadi said dryly, her mouth turning up at the corners. Miliko bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much." She couldn't resist it. Ah, how she loved tricking people.

"Do the blonde test!" Myanh suggested. Miliko smiled, looking suspiciously evil.

"Okay. There are three questions. You can get a total of ten points. You have to answer them. Right, Alanna, first question. Listen carefully. For this you can get three points. Say your name." Miliko didn't put any extra stress anywhere, she just asked the question, in a monotone.

"Alanna." Alanna replied, slightly confused.

"No, wrong. Say. Your. Name." Miliko repeated slowly.

"Lady Knight Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau." Miliko shook her head.

"Say... _Your_... _Name_..." She repeated, even more slowly.

"Your name?" Alanna hazarded a guess. Miliko clapped.

"That's a mark of one. You can get four points for this next question. A rooster lays and egg, at the top of a mountain. The wind is blowing to the left. Which way does the egg fall?"

"To the left." Alanna answered surely.

"No. Try again. If you get it right this time, you get three points."

"The right?" Alanna sounded distinctly nervous.

"No." Miliko was amused. Really, how stupid can someone be?

"Behind the mountain?" Alanna's voice was shaking.

"No. Way." Miliko stated bluntly.

"The front?" Alanna said in an obvious last ditch effort.

"No. You just lost your last chance. The answer was, roosters don't lay eggs." Comprehension dawned on Alanna's face.

"Third and final question. You can get three points. There is a one-story house, and it is all gold. Everything. Nothing isn't. Absolutely nothing is not gold. What colour are the steps?" Miliko was sure Alanna would get this right.

"Gold." Alanna couldn't have been more definite.

"No."

"Yellow?" Alanna really had no idea.

"No."

"White???" Miliko sighed in exasperation. Alanna was blonde.

"No. I swear to god, you are one true blonde." Alanna looked offended.

"Why?"

"Houses with one floor don't have stairs." Miliko explained. Alanna looked ready to bang her head against a wall.

"But why am I blonde?" Alanna had to know.

"You got one out of ten. Got that? Thank you, and good night."

"It's not night." Alanna pointed out. Miliko began to hit her head.

"It's a saying," Miliko said slowly.

"But it doesn't make any sense, it's not night," Alanna repeated.

"It's a saying, it doesn't have to make sense," Miliko said.

"Well, it should. Why say good night when it's not night?"

"Like I said, round and round. She just met her worst nightmare. Another Candi." Shadi sniggered. Alanna shrugged, and sat back down.


	16. Chapter 16

"What an interesting display that was," the King said in an odd tone. He was looking hard at Miliko.

"Yes. Alanna can't play word games very well. Maybe she should learn." Miliko's tone had gone hard, her expression like ice, at the mention of the name Candi.

"What's wrong?" Myanh asked. Miliko glared at her, and Myanh retreated.

"Nothing, Myanh." Miliko said, and little drops of ice literally dropped onto the floor.

"What's that noise?" Shadi asked, quite calmly. Miliko and Myanh stared. Shadi never said anything like that.

"Thunder." Alanna replied. Then Myles started.

"But it's summer." He said, perplexed.

"Miliko, calm down. It's only a name." Shadi said disgustedly. Amazingly, as Miliko breathed, in, two, three, four, out, two, three, four, the thunder stopped.

"Excuse me." It was a new voice. Definitely male.

"Stork?" Shadi asked, looking at the bird, which hadn't left the tent.

"Excuse me? I am no stork." The man had a look about him, long hair tied up in a ponytail, tall, rather gangly.

"The bird said you are the stork man." Shadi said, calmly, but with an underlying warning. The strange man took no notice. And there was something bothering Miliko.

"NUMAIR!" Miliko hollered suddenly.

"Yes?" the strange man, Numair, asked.

"That's who you are. I thought you looked familiar." Miliko said.

"Yes, from the Wild Mage quartet. And you had a little appearance in Protector of the Small." Shadi recalled, smiling.

"You dried Kel's tunic." Numair stared at Shadi, confused.

"Even so. I came because I felt some very strong magic. Whom was it coming from?" Numair looked at Miliko, who shifted.

"Um, why is everyone looking at me?" She asked.

"Because you had sparks in your hair," the King said.

"You are radiating strong magic. Come here." That was no explanation for why Numair was looking at Miliko. Miliko just sat.

"I said, come here." Numair repeated, sounding impatient.

"No. I am not a dog to do your bidding. You will ask me, and politely, and then I might come to you." Ice dripped onto the floor again. Miliko was becoming an ice queen. Literally.

"Very well. Lady, could you please come here." Numair asked, sounding impatient.

"Why must I?" Miliko asked, head up high.

"Because I wish to see whether or not you are the source of the magic." Numair explained, not sounding very happy. In fact, he was sounding rather angry.

"My name is Lady Miliko of Nyujiirando. And yes, I will come." With that, Miliko stood up, and walked gracefully over.

"Well, I'm not the only one who, like, has total mood swings." Myanh muttered under her breath.

"This may hurt a bit." Numair warned Miliko. Miliko nodded, and tried to relax. She felt Numair's magic flow through her, and it felt like needles pricking her all the way through. Slowly it receded, leaving Miliko felling tired and faint.

"Well, this is very interesting. It appears you have the ordinary Gift, Healing, a strong case of the Sight, and Elemental Magic. Did you know?" Numair looked at Miliko gently.

"No," Miliko said, sounding close to tears.

"I will have to check the other two ladies." Numair told the King, and Myanh came up to Numair, and sat as Numair did the same thing to her as he had done to Miliko. Miliko saw black magic cover Myanh, then leave her, and there was now a pale pink aura surrounded her. Miliko looked down at her own hands, and saw threads of pale yellow ripple around her hands, fading bit by bit.

"You also have Elemental Magic, only with fire, not all the Elements, and Healing." Numair sounded grave. He motioned to Shadi, who walked up to him. Numair's black magic coated Shadi also, before fading out of sight.

"And you have Wild Magic." There was no aura around Shadi. Numair looked at the three young girls.

"This is more power than I have ever seen. Lady Myanh is the strongest. I would indeed hate to have any of these three as my enemies. This young lady is even stronger than Daine." He nodded to Shadi.

"I am Lady Shadi of Venice, and she is Lady Myanh of Hawaiiki." Shadi scowled at Numair.

"Don't we need teaching?" Miliko asked quietly.

"Yes, you do." Numair stated quietly, so that all in the tent had to strain to listen. Kel had long since left.

"Who will teach us?" Myanh asked eagerly.

"I will teach Lady Miliko, Daine will teach Lady Shadi, and Alanna will teach you, Lady Myanh." Numair said. He looked to Alanna to see if this arrangement was acceptable. Alanna grinned and nodded, and evil glint in her eye.

"I will have some fun with this," she said, mischief in her voice.

"I think I'll just die," Myanh moaned, but she was smiling. She has read the books, all three had. Even if it was just to shut Shadi up.

"That's more than fine by me!" Shadi said excitedly, a dreamy look entering her eyes. Shadi had always wanted to have Wild Magic, and be taught by Daine, the Wild Mage. Miliko just nodded, eyes unfocused.

"You will each learn to meditate, we can do that in a group, and then you will separate to be with your respective teachers, Miliko and Shadi will both probably end up being taught by both Daine and I. Once you have control over your magic, you won't have to be taught anymore." Numair looked at the King.

"That would be great. I fit as you say, if they didn't have control of their magic, it could be disastrous. I am glad you were here, Numair." The King said seriously.

"I'm glad too. Their magic is very strong." Numair said, relief written on his face.

"Hey, what are you talking about in here?" The last teacher had arrived.

"Daine, magelet, would you teach Lady Shadi Wild Magic?" Numair asked immediately. Daine looked shocked.

"Sure." She said, straight away.

"Thank you so much. I'll be teaching Lady Miliko, and Alanna will be teaching Lady Myanh." Numair said, and Daine nodded.

"It's okay, Numy," she laughed. So did Miliko. Numair pulled a face, but slung an arm around Daine. Shadi smirked, Myanh pretended to wretch, and Miliko laughed harder. Daine and Numair waved, and turned, walking out of the tent. Kel walked in again, her face betraying nothing.

"I'm sorry I've been so rude." She apologized, and Miliko, Myanh and Shadi smiled.

"That's okay." Shadi said, and Kel smiled.

"Well, if you're done here, could you come out and walk with me and my friends? I'll introduce you to the Third Company of the Kings Own." Kel invited, and the girls nodded eagerly, and followed Kel out of the tent.


	17. Chapter 17

"This is fun." Kel said, laughing, as Myanh turned cartwheels down the lane, her skirt falling to show her thighs. Men stopped and stared, as the women turned away. Kel was laughing so hard Miliko thought she might die of it.

"Where are our tents? I think we'd better get changed, so people stop staring at us so much," Miliko suggested.

"Okay. Follow me. And you're not in tents. You're in proper rooms." She laughed even harder at the relieved expressions and Myanh and Miliko's faces. Myanh had returned from her cart wheeling, and was giggling delightedly.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" She asked. As much as she liked being popular, she liked having fun more.

"Yes," Kel replied, still unable to stop laughing. "Here," she said suddenly, pointing to a temporary building.

"How did this get here?" Miliko asked, having not noticed it on her way in.

"Numair just made it," Kel said, finally controlling herself.

"Oh. Not small magic," Miliko said, shutting up, and walking in. There were three plain bedrooms, and a small lounge. She saw that their bags were already there. The beds were large, and were already made up.

"Did Numair do all of this?" Miliko asked, and Kel nodded.

"Okay. This is so neat." Myanh had just seen it. There was total privacy, and the three girls got changed while Kel waited. When they came back, there were seven people surrounding Kel. Myanh was wearing a blue dress, which looked great next to her hair; the pattern was simple, but effective. The bodice hugged tight, and the skirt flared out, just lightly brushing the floor. The sleeves were loose, flowing down to her wrists. Both Miliko and Shadi were dressed simply in plain tan breeches and white shirts. Miliko was wearing a dark blue tunic, and Shadi a green one. The effect was amazing. Kel turned, to see what the boys were staring at. Yuki was also staring.

"Um, why are you staring?" Miliko asked, ice dripping from her voice again.

"You're beautiful," Neal breathed, and Miliko blushed delicately.

"Thank you." She purred.

"Kel, where did these ladies come from?" Yuki asked, voice betraying nothing, face betraying nothing, about her feelings. "They come from a country away from here. This is Lady Miliko of Nyujiirando, Lady Shadi of Venice, and Lady Myanh of Hawaiiki," Kel introduced them. Myanh curtseyed, Miliko and Shadi bowed.

"This is Merric, Owen, Neal, Faleron, Roald, Cleon and Yuki." Kel introduced her the new girls to her friends.

"Welcome. And Kel, I do believe they already know me," Cleon reminded Kel, who almost imperceptibly blushed. None of the boys noticed it, anyway.

"Thank you. Where's Dom?" Shadi looked around, and Dom came running up.

"Hello, Lady Shadi," Dom greeted, not even glancing at anyone else. The others left, leaving Shadi alone.

"Well, that's interesting," Neal commented, looking closely at Kel and Cleon. Kel was growing slightly redder, and Cleon was edging away from her. Kel's hands were shaking.

"What is?" Her voice was shaking too.

"Nothing, Kel," Neal said quickly, looking at Miliko. Miliko nodded, and Neal smiled, and opened his mouth, but Miliko elbowed him, and he shut it again with a snap.

"Well, if you say so. Come on, I want to see the knights joust," Kel said, and they hurried to the arena sort of place. As soon as they got there, however, Kel decided to go somewhere else, and left the group. Now there was only Miliko, Myanh, Neal, Faleron, Merric, Owen, Roald, Cleon and Yuki left.

"Aren't you the prince?" Myanh asked Roald, who nodded, seeming very stiff and formal.

"We just talked to your father." Miliko said, staring at Neal's hair.

"Did you?" Roald wasn't very formal in asking that.

"Yeah. He didn't get a chance to talk much, though. But he did learn that we had magic, and where we came from, and what else?" Miliko turned to Myanh, who shook her head, staring at Owen.

"Jolly," Owen said, in a rather gloomy voice. Nobody took any notice.

"Hey, where's Kel actually gone?" Cleon asked, and then wandered off.

"I'm bored," Myanh said, in a whiny sort of tone, so they walked of to find Kel. But Cleon, of course had found her first.


	18. Chapter 18

Kel was washing her hands after feeding the griffin when Cleon walked into the tent.

"Kel, they just put your name up for tomorrows jousting lists," he said, running his fingers through his red curls. He ignored Jump and the sparrows, who were trying to get his attention. "Against Ansil of Groten. Tell me" He stopped in mid sentence, looking her over. "It's true, isn't it? You challenged a full knight- you, a second year squire."

Kel tried a smile. It didn't feel as confident as she would have liked. "Oh, well, I had to," she replied. "The mans a bully. He insulted my lord."

Her tent had never felt this small before. She liked mathematics, her mind babbled. It was impossible for there to be less room inside a tent with just her and Cleon here than there was when Merric, Neal and Owen were present as well. Her brain was rattling. In a moment she would start to babble out loud. Instead Kel began to refill the sparrows' seed dishes. She needed something to do with her hands.

"He's asking a winners purse of ten gold crowns," said Cleon gravely.

"I have that money from Joren. I can pay if I lose." When I lose, she thought as she put out the filled dishes. She glanced at Cleon. It always surprised her to see him in her family's colours of blue, cream and grey, wearing the Mindelan grey owl crest.

She knew she ought to find something else to do with her hands, but she looked at Cleon again. Instead of tasks she thought of how good he looked in those colours. Perhaps it wasn't the colours. Perhaps it was the way his shoulders filled out his cream linen shirt, or the way his chest pressed against his blue tunic.

She looked up: his eyes were on her. Warmth flooded Kel's body. Hurriedly she grabbed her breastplate and a polishing cloth. "I have to go over my gear," she mumbled.

Big hands tugged breastplate and cloth from her grip. Cleon put them aside and told Kel softly, "Was I wrong, believing you liked it when I kissed you? I thought maybe you did, but you've avoided being alone with me since."

She looked down. "Midwinter was, it was, nice," she said, cringing inside at her idiotic reply. It was very warm in the tent. "People would talk, if we- if they saw. They might get the wrong idea."

"Here I am, hoping one person will get the right idea," Cleon explained.

Even with her eyes on her shoes, Kel could see his legs: he stood that close. His clothes smelled of orris. The warmth of his body spread to envelope her. "If someone sees," she whispered.

"Jump, close the flap, there's a good fellow," Cleon said. The dog obeyed immediately.

"That isn't what I meant," Kel protested. Where was Raoul? If he were in his tent next door, he might hear and interrupt. Obviously Jump and the sparrows weren't going to stop whatever was going on. As chaperones they were useless if they liked the person who was confusing her so. "I meant we shouldn't be, you know, alone," she said, dry mouthed.

"Please look at me, Kel." Cleon asked.

She was ready to refuse. Then he said "Please". It would be churlish not to look up, so she did, meeting his grey eyes with her hazel ones. He was smiling. That was a dirty trick. It was impossible o remind him she was a fellow squire, sexless, when he smiled with so much liking that her insides melted. He lowered his head just a few inches to press his mouth to hers.

Oh, my, thought Kel.

He took his lips away. "Um, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

She was glad to hear his voice crack. She wasn't a complete dolt, if this upset him, too.

"Neither of us turned into anything awful," Cleon went on hoarsely, "the tent didn't collapse- even the animals are quiet."

Kel looked around. All eyes- the sparrows', Jump's, even the griffin's- were on them. "I-," she began, not sure what to say.

Cleon wrapped big hands around her elbows, leaned in, and touched his mouth to hers once more. Kel gasped, then forgot almost everything else as Cleon drew her snugly against him.

A mocking voice sounded in her mind. It was Joren's, from a talk once they'd once had on the palace wall. "You'd make a fine wife for one of those big fellows- Cleon, for instance. You could settle down and raise young giants." Kel stiffened.

Cleon released her instantly. "What's wrong, Kel?" he asked. "You have to say if I push too hard. I've just been thinking about this for such a long time-,"

"You have?" Kel asked shakily.

"Remember the night you took me to your room to give me a letter for Mindelan, since your brother and I were going that way?" Cleon grinned. "I wanted to kiss you then, but your maid and her friend were there."

"Oh," Kel whispered. I sound stupid, she thought, furious with herself for saying dolt things, and for blinking at him like a thunderstricken deer. I had plenty to say to that Groten swine, she thought. Lerant too.

Cleon kissed her again. A/N Now it's my work

"KEL!!!" Kel started.

"Yes?" She called. Cleon sat down suddenly, and started playing with Jump, while grinning mischievously at Kel. Kel blushed. Miliko and Neal walked in, closely followed by Yuki and Owen. The others had suddenly found something else to do. Shadi was still with Dom, and Myanh had found someone called Squire Matthew of Turtle Dove.

"What is going on in here, hm?" Miliko asked, looking from Kel to Cleon, then she laughed, as Kel opened her mouth.

"Don't worry, I already know. Good luck with your joust tomorrow, although I already know what happens," Miliko assured Kel. Kel looked confused. Miliko laughed again.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." And with that, she led the others out, leaving Cleon and Kel alone.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean? Good luck with your joust? Why did you say that? Kel doesn't want to joust." Neal asked Miliko.

"She's jousting Sir Ansil of Groten," Miliko explained.

"Oh. Why?" Neal wanted to know.

"Because. I don't have to tell you," Miliko said, walking faster.

"Well, I'll just go ask her then," Neal announced.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Miliko advised. But Neal wasn't listening. He had turned around, and walked into the tent.

"What the?" he exclaimed. Miliko jogged over, and looked in. Kel and Cleon were glaring at Neal. Neal was glaring right back.

"He didn't know," Miliko said simply.

"So. You could have stopped him coming in here." Kel obviously blamed Miliko.

"Have you ever tried to stop Neal from doing something?" Miliko queried.

"I get your point. Sorry," Kel grinned.

"Kel? Where are you?" Sir Raoul was coming up.

"Hello!" Miliko greeted brightly.

"Hello," Raoul's glance took in everything, including the fact that Cleon's arms were still around Kel.

"Kel? If I may speak to you in my tent?" He asked politely.

"Um, okay," Kel agreed.

"Bye! I know what's gonna happen now!" Miliko sang. Kel glared at her. Miliko smiled sweetly.

"Miliko! Miliko!" Myanh came running up, lifting her skirts. A very harassed looking boy came running up behind her.

"Yes, Myanh?" Miliko asked.

"Look who I found!" Myanh sounded incredibly pleased with herself.

"Who?" Miliko was trying to be extremely patient.

"Um, I dunno." Myanh sounded no less happy, though. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Squire Alan of Pirates Swoop, My Lady." The boy introduced himself.

"Hello. So, you are Alianne's twin brother?" Miliko was thinking hard.

"Yes, I am, Lady Miliko." Obviously Alan's mother had told him who was who.

"Hm. Okay. Your mother's teaching Myanh," Miliko thought even harder.

"Yes, Lady Miliko." Alan was very polite.

"But aren't you younger than Kel?" Miliko asked.

"No, Lady." His answers were getting shorter and shorter.

"Older? Or the same age?" Miliko had stopped thinking.

"Same." Wow, he'd even dropped the title.

"Okay." Miliko was finally satisfied.

"Alan, where's Thom?" Neal asked.

"Over there, Neal." Alan knew Neal, then. Neal set off, but then changed his mind and came back.

"No, I won't go say hello," he decided. Miliko and Myanh nodded, both having drifted off into their own private worlds.

"Yes. Of course we'll start teaching them now." Numair? What was he doing there? It gave all of them a fright.

"Miliko, Myanh, you have to come with us. I have already located Shadi," Numair addressed Miliko and Myanh. They shook themselves.

"Yes?" They asked simultaneously.

"Come with me please." Although it was framed as a request, they knew it was an order.

"Coming. Bye Neal, Yuki, Owen. See ya later." Miliko waved, and walked off.

"Bye." Myanh was as sweet as ever. She was also just faking it again.

"Come on." Numair was really impatient. Miliko would remedy that.

"Neal, say bye to Kel for me, please," she told Neal. "And wish her luck from me again," she added.

"Okay," Neal agreed. Numair realized that if he pushed her, they'd never get away, so he stayed silent.

"Bye," Miliko repeated, and Neal waved. Miliko, Myanh and Numair walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

"Numair? What are we doing first?" Miliko asked Numair, who was walking briskly to a horse.

"First, we are getting away from the Progress, and going into the forest, for quiet. Hello, Alanna, and Daine." Alanna, Daine and Shadi walked up, each mounting their horses, as Pika, Rabidash and Lupe had shown up, as well as Kougra, with her little filly with her, and shortly they reached the forest.

"Alright, everyone, sit down, and get comfortable," Numair ordered. All the females did as he asked.

"Okay, now, start breathing, and try to clear your mind, empty it of all thoughts," was the next instruction. Miliko did this immediately, she had meditated before, and she did so every day. It took Shadi and Myanh much longer.

"Well done, Miliko. You've obviously done this before," Numair congratulated.

"Yes, I have," Miliko answered, opening her eyes. Numair nodded, then turned to Myanh and Shadi. Myanh was looking around herself, and didn't notice Numair looking at her. Shadi was breathing slowly, eyelids flickering.

"Good, Shadi." Numair said quietly. Shadi's eyelids quit moving, and there was a flare of copper magic, or something, shoot away from her, quickly followed by more. One hit Numair, who didn't even seem to notice it.

"Um, Numair? Some of Shadi's magic just hit you in the face." Miliko said hesitantly. Numair look surprised.

"You saw that? Well, let's see. You have Sight also, it appears." Numair looked at Miliko, and then suddenly at Myanh, who had cut herself on a stick.

"Are you okay?" Miliko asked quickly, laying a hand on Myanh. A yellow fire raced own to pool around the surprising large gash the stick had made. The deep cut healed, leaving not even a scar.

"Your healing is already getting out of control," Numair frowned.

"It is?" Miliko asked, staring at her own hand.

"You have much magic. Until you control it, you might have some trouble with it. You are, nearly as strong as me," Numair said quietly, and Miliko froze.

"Impossible," Miliko said, shaking her head.

"Yes, Lady Miliko, possible. With the mixture of your magic's, you could do far worse than Duke Roger ever did," Numair spoke quietly, seriously.

"I would never want to do anything near as bad as what the Twice-Dead Duke did. And you can turn people into trees!" Miliko protested.

"So could you," Numair said reasonably.

"But, but..." Miliko stuttered.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna try to see if I can replicate the spell that sent us here, and send us back. The thought of Miliko being more powerful than Numair is just plain stupid. Idiotic." Shadi flicked her hair behind her head, and began on the spell.

"_Dark Goddess, _

_Great Mother, _

_Show us the way._

_Open the gates to us_-"

Shadi didn't get half way, when a flare of pure silver light, that apparently only Miliko could see, lashed out in front of Shadi, coming from the ground, and she vanished.

"Oh, well, this is a problem." Numair said quietly, inwardly wincing.

"Where, where is Shadi?" Myanh asked quietly, blinking rapidly, appearing close to tears.

"I think she just went bye bye." Miliko said, rather stupidly.

"Miliko, who is _that_?" Myanh asked, eyes open.

A girl of average height was walking out of the forest. She had waist length midnight black hair, tied back in a simple ponytail. She was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, formfitting so that you could see the lacings of a corset beneath it; a full-length black skirt with slits from her thighs to the ground, and black leather knee high boots, which were revealed by the slits in her skirt. She had on black gloves that went to her upper arm, and a wide black belt. Her eyes, a deep murky grey, were slightly unfocused; she appeared to be holding a bottle of vodka.

"Sapphira...but I haven't seen her in ages." Miliko whispered, then noticed the bottle in Sapphira's hand.

"Milly!" Sapphira called, laughing.

"Saffy!" Miliko called back, laughing back.

"I brought the alcohol." Sapphira said, lifting her skirt slightly, and stepping delicately over a tree trunk that was in her way.

"Hey, you're wearing a sword!" Myanh said, staring at the long, black leather scabbard that hung from Sapphira's belt. The hilt of the sword was showing, and it had a black diamond (well, it was probably black glass), on the pommel, with strange markings on the whole of the sword, though you could not yet see that. There was also a matching dagger and scabbard hanging from her belt.

"So you did take up fencing, and archery, and, I suppose, knife throwing, and karate, at that club you said you were going to join?" Miliko walked over to Sapphira, and walked along side her as she came closer to Numair and Myanh.

"Of course I did, I am no fool. But I am a black belt, only because I found a loophole in the rules of the grading, and I am okay with the sword, but hopeless at knife throwing. I am getting better, but my aim is still a few centimeters off." Sapphira grinned, showing even white teeth.

"Yes, you would." Miliko laughed, as they reached Numair, who was frowning slightly.

"I do believe Lady Shadi's spell worked. The backlash, I presume sent her back to her own world, and brought Lady..." He stopped, waiting for an answer.

"Lady Sapphira of Russia. Isn't that right, U.S.S.R?" Miliko lightly tapped Sapphira's head, and darted away from the hit that Sapphira was aiming at her. Numair shook his head.

"Welcome to Tortall, Lady Sapphira." Numair shook his head.

"Why thank you, Numair, Black Mage of Carthak." Sapphira laughed, seeing a stunned look appear on Numair's face.

"Oh, Sapphira, I never told anybody, but I actually read those books. They were okay, I suppose. But now...I can blackmail these people!" Miliko laughed, indicating that she was kidding.

"Really? Well, I am really glad you..." Sapphira didn't get to finish, as she fainted dead away.

"Well, that appears to be the end of our lesson, does it not?" Numair asked, walking away.

"Yeah, let's go." Sapphira was slowly floating towards Kougra, and was put down on the horses back. Numair looked quite pleased with himself.

"Well, at least that worked." He said, getting on Pika, as he had ridden Kougra with Daine on the way there, and Daine was now behind Sapphira, keeping her on her horse. The other two mounted up, and they went back to the Royal Progress.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Last chapter, and the only one that I've actually written from scratch! It's silly, clichéd and absolutely horrible, as well as rushed, but I just wanted to end the damn thing. It was the ending I was going top have (many, many chapters later) anyway. And this was actually a dream I had once.

"C'mon, Saffy, let's get you to bed, yeah?" Miliko said, dragging her friend along. Numair had dropped them off outside of their temporary lodging.

"But the sky's such a cool colour," Sapphira said, slurring her words.

Miliko growled. As she looked up she realised that it was getting dark. "Come on, Saffy, I wanna go to bed," Miliko whined.

It was Sapphira's turn to growl, but she allowed herself, in her drunken state, to be dragged into the room and dumped on what was going to be Shadi's bed but was now Sapphira's.

"This is weird, ya know," Sapphira slurred. "I hate alcohol, so why am I drunk?"

Miliko could feel her eye twitching. "Never you mind," she snapped, before going into her room and flopping on her own bed and closing her eyes.

When she woke in the morning, the sun was streaming in through the window. Sitting up, Miliko went to go check on Sapphira when she realised that she was in her own room, nowhere near Tortall. On the floor next to her bed was a copy of Squire.

"I am never reading that book before I go to bed, ever again!" Miliko declared.

"Come one, Miliko! You're going to be late getting to that competition! Hurry up!" Miliko's mother called. Grinning, Miliko picked up the phone and rang Myanh.

"Hey, what's up?" Myanh greeted her.

"Myanh, explain democracy to me?" Miliko asked.

"Sure. It's like a demonstration of crazy people or something isn't it? Ya know, because of the demo in front," Myanh said, pausing as Miliko started to laugh.

"If you say so. Anyway, I'm not coming to the competition today," Miliko said.

"Why not?" Myanh demanded.

Miliko looked at her computer and grinned. This was just too good not to write down. "Oh, just a really weird dream."


End file.
